Mariposa Blanca
by NatWizard
Summary: - "Tú eres como una mariposa blanca-Le dijo James-: tan única, luminosa, pura y extremadamente difícil de atrapar." - Vida y Obra de Lily Evans, con retazos de la vida de James Potter, Severus Snape, y Otros.
1. Especial

Autor: NatWizard (Natalia Luna)

Tema: Harry Potter (Los Merodeadores)

**Casi todos los personajes y lugares son J K Rowling Marca Registrada. Veré si me invento algunos. Seguro que sí.**

* * *

_Bienvenidas/os a mi nueva historia sobre Harry Potter. Esto es para hacerle justicia a una de mis parejas favoritas: Lily Evans y James Potter. Más que nada por Lily. Por la pequeña Lily y su tierna infancia, su adolescencia en Hogwarts, su amigo Sev, su archirecontra odiado/amado James Potter. Su vida antes, durante y después de Hogwarts. Todo lo que ella fue antes de morir._

_¡Y basta, que me voy a poner sentimental!_

_Espero les guste._

_NatWizard_

* * *

Capítulo 1 – Especial

En ese momento Lily estaba con su hermana Petunia jugando a las muñecas. La niña observó como su hermana fruncía los labios mientras peinaba a su muñeca favorita, Mimy, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Lily estaba preocupada porque Petunia se hubiera enfadado con ella. No tenía otra explicación para esa mueca en los labios que hacía cuando se enfadaba, o para que no le dirigiese la palabra durante lo que a Lily le había parecido una hora, o para que maltratase los cabellos de Mimy cuando hasta el día anterior el mero hecho de que Lily tocase a la muñeca hacía que Petunia pusiese el grito en el cielo.

Petunia estaba enfadada con ella, según lo que creía Lily. ¿Pero porqué?

Lo más raro, por decirlo de alguna manera, que le había pasado ese día era que ese extraño niño la insultara en la plaza. Lily ni siquiera lo conocía. No le había hecho nada. ¿Cómo había osado llamarla bruja? Lily no se sentía especialmente bonita, pero estaba completamente segura que ella _no_ se veía como una bruja. No tenía joroba, ni dientes chuecos ni amarillos, la nariz torcida o una gran verruga en la nariz. Su cabello tampoco era enmarañado. Bueno, un poquito. Tenía el cabello enrulado. Y pecas. ¿Y eso qué? ¿Por qué no se miraba él al espejo antes de criticar la apariencia de los demás? ¡Llamarla bruja por unos rizos y unas cuantas pecas! ¿Quién se creía que era?

"Desde luego, no es un galán de telenovela" había dicho Petunia mientras regresaban a la casa. Y eso había sido lo último que Petunia le había dicho. En todo un largo momento que a Lily le había parecido una hora. Y Lily odiaba estar de malas con su hermana. Por eso ella siempre pedía disculpas primero. Aunque en ese momento no sabía porque debía disculparse exactamente.

–Tuney…–Murmuró Lily con timidez. Petunia dejó de cepillar a su muñeca y levantó la vista.

– ¿Qué pasa, Lily? –Le preguntó. Lily siempre había pensando que su hermana era más bonita que ella, con sus ojos azules y su lacio cabello rubio.

– ¿Estás enojada conmigo? –Preguntó la pelirroja tristemente.

Petunia pareció sorprendida.

–No, Lily, claro que no–Negó con la cabeza–. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Lily, nerviosa pero aliviada, se retorció un mechón de cabello.

–No me hablas hace como una hora.

Petunia frunció el ceño levemente y miró su reloj.

– ¡Qué va, sólo han sido quince minutos! –Se rió–No tengo porqué estar enojada contigo.

Lily le sonrió.

–Con él que estoy enojada es con el hijo de los Snape –Dijo Petunia adoptando un tono amargo–. ¿Cómo se atreve a…?

Lily se abrazó las piernas apoyando el mentón en las rodillas, mirando con una sonrisa a su hermana mientras ésta descargaba un monólogo sobre el chico en cuestión. Petunia siempre la defendería de todo mal, siempre estaría allí. Nunca se enojaría con ella, ¡Qué tonta por pensar algo así!

___________________________________·Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ·________________________

La plaza siempre había sido uno de los lugares favoritos de Lily en el mundo. Era donde había jugado con su hermana Petunia desde pequeña, donde había aprendido a columpiarse, donde se había caído por primera vez…y donde pasaban las cosas más…digamos _raras_.

No había otra palabra para lo que Lily hacía, según Petunia, y su mamá estaba preocupada por ello. A Petunia no le gustaba mucho todo el asunto de las cosas _raras_, pero a Lily sí. Lily estaba segura de que eso no podía ser nada malo, porque no le hacía ningún mal a ella ni a nadie. Es más, eran cosas muy bonitas, divertidas. Y si era bonito y divertido… ¿Tenía que ser bueno, verdad?

– ¡No, Lily! ¡Mamá ha dicho no!

De acuerdo, tal vez no era tan bueno.

Lily estaba algo molesta con Petunia. La tarde anterior le había dicho a su madre que ese niño las había molestado, que les había dicho "cosas". Es que por lo menos Lily sabía, o _entendía_ lo que le había dicho el hijo de los Snape. A Petunia la había llamado…bueno, en realidad las dos niñas no habían entendido _qué_, pero el tono que el chico había usado había sido suficiente para Petunia. Pero Lily no quería que su hermana le contara a su mamá. Es que el niño las había molestado, sí. Pero había visto a Lily hacer sus cosas _raras_. Y eso no le gustaría nada a su madre. Y no le gustó.

–Tuney, eres una soplona–Sollozó Lily al tiempo que arrojaba la flor con la que había estado _jugando_.

Y sí, estaba jugando. No era culpa suya que Petunia no pudiera _jugar_ como ella. Ella no hacía nada para provocarlo…pero tampoco intentaba evitarlo. No era algo malo. No estaba segura de porqué tenía esa certeza, pero la tenía. Sabía que algo tan maravilloso como eso no podía ser malo. Aunque si Tuney lo decía…Tuney siempre tenía razón.

Pero en eso, no.

–No soy soplona. Ahora por tu culpa debemos tener cuidado, por si ese niño viene a molestar de nuevo–Dicho esto, Petunia miró sobre su hombro rápidamente, como si esperase que el chico le saltase en la espalda–. Te ha visto, y eso no es bueno, Lily, no es bueno que sepa que haces esas…esas…esas _cosas_.

Lily se secó las lágrimas y se sentó en el césped junto a Petunia, que estaba de pie a su lado y recorría la plaza con la mirada intentando descubrir al presunto espía.

–He estado pensando, Tuney–Comenzó.

– ¿Qué cosa? –Inquirió Petunia sin dejar de vigilar los alrededores.

–Sobre…sobre por qué yo hago esas cosas.

Petunia la miró de reojo.

–Pues no lo sabemos, mamá y papá tampoco. Y no te llevarán al doctor, sería terrible que te examinaran y luego te metieran en un laboratorio para estudiarte y…

– ¡Calla! –Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por el rostro de la pelirroja– ¡Lo dices como si yo fuera una alienígena o algo así!

–No digo que lo seas, pero está claro que no eres lo que se dice _normal._ Eres rara.

Lily hizo un puchero.

–No soy rara. Mamá dice que soy especial, por eso hago estas cosas.

Aquí Petunia la miró enfadada.

–Todos somos especiales, Lily. No es que seas…

– ¿Entonces por qué sólo yo puedo hacer estas _cosas_? ¿Acaso tú puedes?

Petunia volvió a recorrer el lugar con la mirada, al tiempo que se ruborizaba.

–No, no puedo. Pero ni que quisiera.

–Podría intentar enseñarte–Sugirió Lily sorbiendo por la nariz.

Petunia la miró con curiosidad.

– ¿En serio?

–No sé si pueda…–Advirtió la niña–Pero puedo intentarlo.

Petunia se sentó frente a Lily. La pelirroja tomó una flor en su mano y ésta comenzó a abrir y cerrar los pétalos.

–Así, ¿Lo ves? –Le preguntó la pelirroja. La rubia asintió– Ahora toma una tú.

Petunia tomó una flor.

– ¿Y ahora qué? –Inquirió mirando como la margarita que estaba en la mano de su hermana se movía.

–y…–Lily meditó un momento–Sólo piensa en lo que quieres hacer–Se encogió de hombros–. A mí me funciona.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio mientras Petunia se concentraba en su tarea.

–No pasa nada–Anunció la rubia mirando a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

–Oh–Lily no supo que decir–. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Petunia asintió y miró su flor con expresión de máxima concentración. Contrajo el rostro mientras "pensaba", como le había dicho Lily. Comenzó a ponerse roja. Lily temió que se estuviese quedando sin aire por el esfuerzo. La expresión de su semblante iba pasando de la concentración aguda a la frustración, y luego al enfado. Arrojó la flor al suelo bruscamente.

– ¡No funciona! –Exclamó cruzándose de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado.

–Inténtalo de nuevo…

Y lo intentó otra vez. Y otra. Y otra.

– ¡Esto no funciona! –Petunia se puso de pie y arrojó la flor al suelo– ¡No funciona!

–Tuney, lo siento…–Murmuró Lily, acongojada.

– ¡No! –Exclamó Petunia– ¡No lo sientas! ¡Me da lo mismo! ¡No me importa! ¡Es más: me alegra!

Lily también se puso de pie.

–Tal vez si lo intentaras de nuevo, yo puedo tratar…

– ¡No! ¡No trates nada! – le gritó Petunia, con las mejillas rojas– ¡No quiero ser una rara como tú!

Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas.

–No soy rara. Soy…

– ¿Especial? –Se burló Petunia con saña– ¡Sí, claro! ¡Eso no te hace especial! ¡Te hace rara!

– ¡Eso no es cierto! –Gritó Lily entre lloros– ¡No es cierto!

– ¡Lo es! –Chilló Petunia– ¡Eres rara! ¡Hasta mamá lo dice!

Dicho esto, se fue corriendo, dejando a su hermana pequeña sollozando en medio de la plaza. Lily caminó hasta los columpios y se sentó en uno de ellos, sin que las lágrimas dejaran de correr por sus mejillas. Miró la flor que tenía aplastada en la mano.

–Anormal–Murmuró mirando la flor–. Rara. Soy anormal y rara. Y extraña, y nadie nunca me querrá. Tuney tiene razón: esto es malo. ¡Malo! –Exclamó, arrojando la flor al suelo, y continuó llorando su desgracia con los ojos cerrados.

Al cabo de un momento notó cómo alguien se sentaba en el columpio de al lado.

–No es malo.

– ¡Tuney, vete! –Sollozó– ¡Vete! ¡Vet…!

Pero se detuvo en seco al notar que esa voz no era la de su hermana. Lily abrió los ojos y se encontró con el niño de la blusa rara, ése que era hijo de los Snape y que las había insultado a Petunia y a ella.

–No es malo…eso que haces–Le dijo el niño con timidez.

Lily se había quedado muda de la impresión, con la boca abierta. Viendo que no iba a contestar, el niño continuó hablando.

–Eso es…eso es–Miró a ambos lados con secretismo–…magia–Completó.

Al mencionar esta última palabra Lily volvió en sí. ¡Menuda tontería! ¡Magia! ¡Habrase visto!

–Eso no es cierto–Dijo la pelirroja al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

–Sí, es magia–Insistió el niño mirándola con una intensidad que incomodaba a Lily–. Lo es.

–No existe la magia–Replicó Lily con firmeza cruzándose de brazos.

–Claro que sí–Discrepó el otro. ¡Pero qué niño más terco! –. Es magia, y tú eres una bruja.

Oh, eso sí que no se lo iba a tolerar. Lily se bajó del columpio y lo miró ceñuda, poniendo las manos en la cintura.

– ¡Otra vez con eso! ¿Cómo te atreves? –Lily se sentía muy triste: ¡Qué día más nefasto! – ¡Está bien que te parezca fea, pero tampoco para que me lo digas así! ¡Si tan fea te parezco, no me hables!

Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso firme en dirección a su casa.

– ¡Espera! –La llamó el chico, y se puso a correr tras ella. Genial. Ahora iba a perseguirla. No se había contentado con todo lo que la había molestado antes que la iba a seguir hasta la puerta de la casa de Lily.

– ¡Déjame en paz! –Le gritó ella y apuró el paso.

– ¿Nunca has hecho cosas increíbles? –Le preguntó él. Lily se detuvo– ¿Cosas que nadie más que tú puedes hacer? –Sorprendida, Lily se dio vuelta y lo miró–Cosas imposibles…–Continuó el chico acercándose más a ella.

– ¿Cosas raras? –Susurró Lily.

–Cosas especiales–La corrigió el chico también en un murmullo–. Yo también puedo hacerlas.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos, sin poder creerlo. ¿Ése chico podía hacer…esas cosas? No era posible. Ella era anormal, ya lo había dicho Tuney. No había forma de que hubiera más de una persona como ella… ¿Oh sí?

–Muéstrame–Le pidió Lily autoritariamente.

El chico sonrió levemente, esperanzado, y tomó una flor. Se la tendió a Lily, que la tomó con una mano. La miró: estaba tan blanca y ordinaria como siempre. Alzó la vista.

– ¿Y?

El chico simplemente sonrió. Lily, confusa, volvió a mirar la flor.

– ¡Oh! – ¡Se había vuelto de color rojo oscuro! – ¿Cómo…?

–Magia.

Lily miró la flor una vez y luego al chico. Lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos.

– ¿Es real?

El niño asintió.

–Claro que sí.

Esbozó una sonrisa, maravillada. Tantas veces le había contado su madre cuentos que hablaban sobre la magia, los había leído ella misma, soñado con ello, jugado con ello… y todo eso, siempre y fuera de cuestionamiento, había sido una mentira. La magia _no _era real. Si ahora lo era… Toda _su_ realidad estaba mal. Todo un nuevo mundo de probabilidades se abría delante de ella… ¿Era acaso posible?

Tal vez a otra persona le hubiera dado miedo, inseguridad…malestar. Pero Lily sentía felicidad, y no sólo eso: era alivio. Alivio de saber que no había nada malo con ella. Que lo suyo no era algo extraño, retorcido, feo y malo, sino…

– ¿Está mal? –Susurró Lily.

El chico frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué cosa? –Inquirió.

–Esto–Replicó Lily señalando la flor color carmín, que ahora abría y cerraba los pétalos–. ¿Es malo?

El niño arqueó las cejas.

– ¿La magia? La magia no es mala–Replicó, al parecer sorprendido–. Es lo más maravilloso del mundo. No es algo de qué avergonzarse, al contrario: enorgullece. Como magos que somos–Añadió con orgullo–, nos distinguimos por…

– ¿"Magos que somos"? –Repitió Lily sumamente sorprendida– ¿Es que hay más?

–Claro que sí–Replicó el chico–. Muchísimos. Por todo el mundo. Bueno, no más que los muggles, pero…

– ¿Mug qué? –Preguntó la niña sumamente desconcertada. De pronto recordó algo– ¡Claro! ¡Así llamaste a Tuney!

– ¿Quién? –Preguntó el desconcertado chico, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

– ¡Mi hermana! ¡La insultaste con eso! –Lily se volvió a enfadar con él– ¿Qué significa?

– ¡No es un insulto! –Exclamó el chico a la defensiva–Bueno, no para la gente como ella…–Ante la mirada amenazadora de Lily, rectificó: –Ella…ella es una muggle. Alguien no mágico. No puede hacer magia. Muggle.

Lily frunció el ceño.

–Muggle…–Repitió para sí– ¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó de sopetón.

El chico se ruborizó ligeramente. La miró sorprendida.

–Mi hermana Tuney dice que tú eres hijo de los Snape…–Vaciló la pelirroja al ver que el chico no respondía.

–Severus–Replicó el chico–. Severus Snape.

Lily lo miró con curiosidad y le tendió una mano con presteza.

–Lily Evans.

Severus se ruborizó tomando la mano que la niña le ofrecía con timidez.

–Qué nombre particular–Observó Lily al soltarle la mano. El chico la miró, sin saber que decir–. Nunca lo había oído antes. No te he visto en la escuela…

–No voy a la escuela muggle–Se apresuró a añadir Severus–. Mi madre prefiere…que me eduque en casa.

Lily se sorprendió.

– ¿Estudias en tu casa?

–Sí…–Murmuró él, al parecer algo incómodo.

–Eso es muy…–Lily iba a decir raro, pero sabía lo que se sentía que se refieran a ti de esa forma–original. ¿Por qué? –Curioseó.

–Bueno…Los magos no suelen enviar a sus hijos a colegios muggles…

– ¡Oh! –Exclamó Lily sorprendida– ¡Tus padres son magos!

–No, no ambos–Rectificó Severus, al parecer molesto por alguna razón–. Tobias no lo es.

Lily frunció el ceño.

– ¿Tobias? –Repitió extrañada.

Severus se ruborizó.

–Mi padre–Aclaró–. No es mago. Es un muggle.

Lily ladeó la cabeza. El hecho de que el chico llamase a su padre por su nombre le parecía completamente extraño. Ella a su padre lo llamaba "Papá", o "Papi", no "Charles". Le parecía…frío, muy…desamorado. De pronto reparó en un detalle.

–Has dicho "colegios muggles"–Observó. Severus asintió– ¿Es que hay colegios de magos?

El chico abrió la boca para responder cuando Lily sintió que algo le apretaba muy fuerte del brazo.

– ¡Lily! –Chilló Petunia– ¿Dónde estabas? ¿No ves lo tarde que es? –Miró a Severus con suma sorpresa y desagrado– ¿Qué haces hablando con _él_? ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas lo que nos hizo?

Lily forcejeó con su hermana, que la sujetaba el brazo con mano de hierro.

– ¡Tuney, suéltame! ¡Él no hizo nada!

Petunia chasqueó la lengua.

– ¡Tonterías!

– ¡No! ¡No es verdad! –Insistió Lily.

Petunia dejó de tirar de ella y la miró con indignación.

–Él me dijo…–Replicó Petunia–Me dijo…eso que tú sabes, Lily.

–No te dijo nada de malo–Dijo la pelirroja mirando a Severus, que miraba a Petunia con deprecio–. Sólo te dijo muggle.

Petunia frunció los labios.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es eso, a ver?

–Sólo significa que tú no puedes hacer magia como nosotros.

Petunia hizo una cara horrible.

– ¡Lily, nos vamos a casa! ¡Ahora!

Y se llevó arrastrando a su hermana pequeña con decisión.

– ¡Adiós! –Le gritó una resignada Lily a Severus.

– ¡Adiós! –Repuso el chico– ¿Volveré a verte?

Lily iba a responder cuando Petunia chilló:

– ¡NO!

– ¡Algún día! –Exclamó la pelirroja antes de perderlo de vista.


	2. Verde

Capítulo 2 – Verde

El sol le quemaba el cráneo. El sol le quemaba el cráneo, y no había sombra. Nunca había sombra. Nunca había un descanso. Siempre todo era sol, todo era quemaduras. El sol quemaba. Le quemaba, y no podía evitarlo. Como no podría evitar lo que sucedería a continuación. Lo que sucedía cada día.

Quemaduras.

Nunca un descanso, un alivio.

El niño se apartó el cabello negro y sucio del rostro y suspiró. Se oían _sus_ gritos desde la esquina.

Estúpido muggle.

Porque los muggles eran asquerosos. Sólo hacía falta conocer al repugnante de Tobías para darse cuenta. O escucharlo. O verlo. Su mera existencia era repugnante.

"Lo sé" Se dijo Severus cansinamente ". Si no fuera por él yo no estaría aquí"

Pero ni que importara.

Se detuvo frente a su casa; era gris, sucia, vieja. Era repugnante.

La calle de la Hilandera era horrible. Lily nunca iba a jugar allí. Ni tampoco a la plaza, si iba al caso. La había esperado durante esos tres días, pero la niña no había aparecido.

"Qué más me da esa sangre impura" Intentaba convencerse una y otra vez "No me importa"

Se miró la blusa, frunciendo el ceño. Su ropa era repugnante.

Su vida era repugnante. ¿Sí había pensado en morir? Oh, no, eso jamás. Su padre lo notaría, y se molestaría con su madre.

¡Es tu culpa!, le diría. ¡Todo es tu culpa!

Y además, claro, estaba Hogwarts. Iría a Hogwarts, era la razón para estar vivo. Lily también iría a Hogwarts…

"No quiere estar contigo" Se repitió "Eres feo, sucio y tienes ropa horrible. Eres repugnante, y por eso no va a la plaza. Te está evitando"

Estúpida sangre impura.

No, no era estúpida. De hecho, parecía muy lista. Muy hábil y precoz con la magia.

Para ser una hija de muggles, claro. Una sangre impura.

Pero ni que le importara a él esa hija de muggles.

Una sangre impura.

NO le importaba.

Se oyó una especie de estallido dentro de la casa.

Se encogió.

Tal vez Tobias había arrojado un plato.

Otra vez.

Y un grito.

Tal vez su madre estaba llorando.

Otra vez.

Siempre era otra vez. Una y otra vez, el mismo círculo, el mismo comienzo y el mismo desenlace.

Abrió la puerta con todo el sigilo que fue capaz. No debía ser visto mientras peleaban. O sea, no debía ser visto nunca, en todo el día, ningún día.

La sala era del tamaño de un alfiler, con las paredes de un azul oscuro, la lámpara de techo llena de telarañas, una alfombra raída y… Tobías gritando y su madre llorando.

Siempre era igual.

Igualmente repugnante.

Y tal vez Severus podría haber pasado desapercibido al abrir la puerta silenciosamente, cerrarlas tras sí con total sigilo, huir de la zona de fuego y, con algo de suerte, llegar a la cocina y echarse algo a la boca.

Pero la puerta era vieja, vieja y repugnante. Y cuando la abrió, crujió.

Y Tobías clavó sus ojos cafés iracundos en su hijo de diez años. Severus tragó saliva. Estaba perdido.

Otra vez.

El hombre a quién le debía su repugnante vida se acercó a él a grandes zancadas.

– ¡¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?!!! –Le gritó acercando su rostro hasta que su narizota casi tocó la de su hijo.

Severus comenzó a temblar.

–Y-Yo…–Y las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta. Y comenzó a retorcerse las manos. Y tuvo miedo. Otra vez.

– ¡¡¿QUÉ DICES?!!

–E-Estaba Ju-jugando en…en…la…la pla-plaza…–Balbuceó enredando los dedos en la blusa.

– ¡¡¿Y QUIÉN TE DIO PERMISO?!! –Exclamó a voz de grito irguiéndose otra vez y comenzando a andar por la habitación velozmente, como intentando decidir que le arrojaría primero.

Otra vez.

Y otra vez Severus iba a largarse a llorar. A llorar como su madre, que estaba sollozando acurrucada contra la pared.

Pero esa vez no lloró. Las lágrimas eran repugnantes, lo sabía, te dejaban el alma seca como un desierto, los ojos hinchados y rojos, y un dolor de cabeza lacerante e inaguantable.

El niño alzó la barbilla y encaró a su progenitor con una determinación inexplicable, y hasta suicida.

–Pues me lo diste tú, no sé si no lo recuerdas, Tobías–Repuso con fría insolencia.

La mirada que le dirigió el hombre hizo que Severus reincidiese en su teoría de que tenía un parentesco serio con los basiliscos.

– ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARME ASÍ, CHIQUILLO DESEREBRADO! –Chilló. Severus empezó a temblar, pero mantuvo el rostro en alto– ¡Y NO ME MIRES ASÍ! ¡NO SÉ NI PARA QUÉ NACISTE! ¡NO SIRVES PARA NADA MÁS QUE PARA CAUSAR MOLESTIA! ¡SÓLO OCUPAS ESPACIO!

Severus sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Pero no iba a llorar. Eso era para cobardes, mujeres y niños pequeños.

Y él era un mago.

No era un muggle repugnante como él.

– ¡ESTÁS CASTIGADO! –Lo cazó de la blusa y lo arrastró por las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto– ¡TE QUEDARÁS AQUÍ!–Abrió la puerta con fuerza innecesaria– ¡SIN CENAR!–Lo arrojó sobre la cama con violencia– ¡SIN SALIR DE TU HABITACIÓN!–Salió del cuarto como un huracán y cerró la puerta tras sí. Severus oyó el inconfundible (Y conocido) sonido de la llave girando en la cerradura– ¡APRENDERÁS A RESPETARME!

Y sus pasos se alejaron hasta que el niño no los oyó más.

Sólo había silencio.

Y tal vez otra persona se hubiera sentido ahogada, estando allí encerrada en esa diminuta habitación de paredes oscuras y luces tenues, con apenas una pequeña ventana con los vidrios sucios, en ese silencio que podría haber sido agobiante, desquiciante, agotador.

Pero Severus estaba tranquilo, porque, pese a que su cuerpo vibraba en descargas de odio puro hacia Tobias, agradecía a Merlín ese momento carente de gritos, sollozos o golpes, y también agradecía que Tobias no lo hubiese golpeado.

Y sintió alivio. Suspiró.

Se había quedado encogido en la cama tal cual había caído, por lo que se estiró lentamente intentando relajarse, ya que tenía tiempo allí dentro para rato.

Miró en derredor; las paredes eran de un verde desvaído. Tenía recortes de _El Profeta_ pegados en las paredes, una pequeña estantería con libros, una cama, un pequeño mueblecito…

Observó los recortes: la presencia del Señor Tenebroso gritaba desde cada página.

Cerró los ojos. Algún día estaría a su lado, luchando por una causa, un héroe: libraría al mundo de los muggles, criaturas tan despreciables y repugnantes como la que estaba en ese preciso momento en el piso de debajo de su casa.

Pureza de sangre, eso era lo que contaba. Los muggles eran asquerosos, repugnantes. Merecían morir.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, quieto, imaginando el momento en el cual sería glorioso e importante, pero cuando abrió los párpados, estaba cubierto de sudor y el crepúsculo parecía cercano.

Supuso que se había quedado dormido, y se acercó a la ventana para abrirla y dejar entrar un poco de aire y refrescar la calurosa habitación.

Con un poco de fuerza y mucha voluntad, consiguió levantar el ennegrecido cristal hasta que la ventana quedó abierta de par en par. Sacó la cabeza por la ventana. El viento era inexistente.

Miró a ambos lados: si tomaba el camino a la izquierda por esa repugnante calle oscura, podría ir a…quién sabía dónde. Pero sí tomaba el camino hacia la derecha…iría hacia el pueblo de los muggles. Donde estaba Lily.

Pero estaba encerrado. No era que él quisiera ir donde ella, claro que no, pero si quisiera…y no es que así fuese, pero si fuera el caso…no podía.

Bajó la vista, derrotado, insultando en silencio al adoquín de la calle, deseando poder llegar hasta allí, correr hasta el cansancio, ser…libre.

A quien quería engañar, el encierro si lo ahogaba, si lo asfixiaba, lo oprimía, lo angustiaba. Ansiaba la libertad, el aire fresco, el sol quemándole el cráneo…

Y tuvo una idea. Una alocada, imposible y hasta quizá dolorosa (y suicida) idea. Parpadeó.

Era decidir entre la valentía o la cobardía.

Entre el dolor o el alivio.

Entre la libertad o el encierro.

Porque sí, la libertad le iba a doler.

Cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados con fuerza, sin siquiera él entender que era lo que iba a hacer.

Sacó una pierna por la ventana. Luego la otra. Sentado en el borde, sin abrir los ojos aún, se arrojó al vacío.

Duró poco, bastante menos de lo que había imaginado. En un momento estaba sentado en la ventana mugrienta, al siguiente un viento inexistente le agitaba los cabellos, y al otro caía de pie en la acera, más mugrienta aún.

De pie.

Frunció el ceño, considerándolo.

"Magia." concluyó al fin orgulloso de sí mismo, encogiéndose de hombros, y, sin pensárselo dos veces, echó a correr hacia el pueblo muggle. No es que estuviese apurado, ansioso por ver a Lily, claro que no. Sólo quería huir con rapidez antes de que Tobias se diese cuenta de su escapada. Sólo era eso.

·Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ· –

El sol arrancaba destellos dorados a las cadenas metálicas de los columpios en la plaza. Severus veía todo borroso, como si latiera. El calor debía de ser sumamente abrasador. Se tocó la cabeza con una mano. Quemaba.

Otra vez.

Lily no estaba. La había esperado por horas, pero no estaba allí.

Otra vez.

Siempre era otra vez. Siempre quemaba. Nunca había sombra. Porque el sol quemaba. Siempre.

Severus frunció el ceño, de repente furioso, y pateó una piedra en el suelo, haciendo que ésta volase algo más o menos que dos metros.

Suspiró, y comenzó a arrastrar los pies en dirección a su casa, al tiempo que intentaba idear una forma de trepar el muro de su casa y volver a meterse en su habitación sin que Tobias lo estrangulase, cuando sus ojos se toparon con el bosque que rodeaba el pueblo.

Y pensó que disfrutar de un poco de fresca sombra sentado bajo un árbol era una oportunidad irresistible en un día tan abrasador como ése.

Algo de sombra después de tantas quemaduras.

Un descanso.

Reuniendo todo su acopio de fuerzas, echó a correr en dirección hacia la arboleda.

Se internó en el follaje, profundamente de forma de que fuese difícil dar con él. Pasados unos cuantos minutos se sentó en el suelo. Estaba cubierto de hojas grandes y pequeñas, caídas seguramente de las plantas circundantes. Levanto una. Debajo de ella había una tierra oscura, húmeda…fresca. Cerró los ojos, recostándose sobre la alfombra de hojas. Se oía el rumor suave del río a lo lejos. Era tan hermoso. Tan pacífico.

Oyó un crujido, como el de una ramita al ser aplastada con el zapato.

Se puso de pie de un salto, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

– ¿Quién es? –Gritó, intentando que no le temblase la voz– ¿Hay alguien?

Las hojas de un arbusto se agitaron tras él. Se dio vuelta veloz como un rayo.

– ¡Muéstrate! –Exclamó, notando como le flaqueaba la determinación– ¡Muéstrate! –Se miró las manos con desesperación. Si tuviera una varita… en un lapso de inspiración, se inclinó y tomó una ramita torcida del suelo– ¡Muéstrate! –Repitió alzando la rama con mano tembleque– ¡Estoy armado!

Hubo un movimiento en el arbusto que se había agitado momentos antes. Severus lo apuntó velozmente.

– ¡Armado! –Repitió haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

– ¡No dispares! –Exclamó una voz de niña que Severus había llegado a memorizar.

Lily Evans salió velozmente de su escondite, pálida como la cera y con las manos en alto.

– ¡No disp…! –Lily miró el palito que Severus enarbolaba y se detuvo en seco. Arqueó una ceja, al tiempo que bajaba los brazos para cruzarlos sobre el pecho–. No estás armado–Observó burlona.

Severus sintió que un calor ardía en sus mejillas. Bajó su varita falsa con pesadez.

–No, no lo estoy.

– ¿Entonces por qué dices que sí? –Lo increpó Lily autoritariamente, alzando la barbilla.

–Yo…–Balbuceó Severus.

"No, por nada. Sólo creí que Tobias venía a por mí para asesinarme y fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para fingir tener una varita mágica cuando es obvio que Tobias sabe que yo no tengo ninguna."

Lily arqueó las cejas, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaba. Al fin, se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Sabes qué? No importa.

Severus arrojó la rama al suelo, sintiéndose estúpido.

– ¿Qué…qué haces aquí? –Preguntó al final.

Lily se sentó en el suelo.

–Hace mucho calor. Aquí es tan fresco… –Lo miró– ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Severus frunció el ceño, quedándose boquiabierto. Hace cuánto nadie le decía eso…

Tragó saliva y obedeció.

Lily sonrió.

–Hace rato que quería hablar contigo–Se abrazó las piernas y apoyó el mentón en las rodillas, mirándolo como embelesada, intensamente con sus ojos verde brillante–. Tienes tanto que contarme…

Severus se aclaró la garganta, donde había sentido salirle una cosa extraña que le dificultaba respirar.

– ¿Por qué no viniste? –Preguntó él– ¿A la plaza?

Lily torció la boca, componiendo una expresión triste.

–Tuney no quiere que hable contigo.

Severus frunció el ceño.

– ¿Tuney? –Repitió. ¿Quién cornos era Tuney?

–Tuney, mi hermana–Explicó Lily haciendo un puchero–. No le parece bien.

Severus puso cara de comprensión. Su hermana muggle, que por cierto era todo menos linda, algo que él no podía entender, ya que siendo hermana de Lily…aunque ni que él pensara que Lily era linda. Menuda estupidez.

– ¿Y entonces qué haces aquí? –Volvió a preguntar él. No lo entendía. Si su hermana muggle era tan importante para ella, no comprendía porque Lily en ese preciso momento…

La niña sonrió con picardía.

–Se supone que no estoy aquí.

Severus frunció el ceño aún más.

– ¿Y donde se supone que estás? –Curioseó.

–En mi cama–Informó Lily sin borrar la sonrisa–, durmiendo la siesta. Pero lo que no saben–Su sonrisa se ensanchó–es que mi almohada cubierta por la manta se parece mucho a mí dormida.

– ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? –Preguntó Severus sorprendido.

Lily se rió.

– ¡Hay, sí que eres preguntón! –Severus se ruborizó–Vine a la plaza para ver si podía dar contigo. Justo cuando te vi, resulta que te viniste corriendo hasta aquí y no me quedó otra que perseguirte corriendo yo también. Pero eres rápido, así que me perdí y tardé varios minutos en hallarte. Y justo cuando llegué, tú me dices que tenías una pistola…

– ¿Pisto qué? –Exclamó Severus.

–Ahora las preguntas las haré yo–Ordenó Lily. Severus calló–. Y tengo muchas–Advirtió con otra sonrisa.

Levantó la vista. Estaba rodeado de troncos cubiertos de musgo, altos y largos, gruesos y nudosos, todos concluían en un amasijo de hojas verde esmeralda.

Verde. Allí todo era verde.

El verde era un color muy bonito.

El verde era el color de la naturaleza.

El verde era el color de la casa Slytherin.

El verde era el color de los ojos de Lily Evans.

Pero ni que le importara eso.

La miró.

–Sólo pregunta.

* * *

_Sí lo leen les pido que lo comenten. Acepto cualquier crítica, siempre y cuando sea constructiva._

_Kiss and Love_

_NatWizard_


	3. Esperanza

Capítulo 3 – Esperanza

Agosto. Severus le había dicho que en agosto pasaría lo que tenía que pasar. Llegaría una carta. Una carta anunciando lo que tanto deseaba, lo que tanto anhelaba escuchar: ella era una hechicera, una maga, una niña con poderes mágicos. Y lejos de ser rara, allá en el colegio conocería otras niñas y niños –Además de Severus– iguales a ella en todos estos aspectos. No sólo niños hijos de muggles, como era ella, sino niños hijos de magos. Qué lindo debía de ser encontrar gente como tú, encontrar tu lugar en el mundo.

El problema era que los señores Evans no sabían nada de todo esto.

Pero Petunia sí.

Ese primero de agosto, con una precisión tan perfecta como cotidiana, la familia Evans se había sentado a la mesa para cenar. Su padre en la cabecera de la mesa, su madre a su lado izquierdo, Petunia al derecho, y Lily junto a su hermana.

– ¿Qué día es hoy, papá? –Preguntó Lily sin poder disimular su impaciencia, contemplando por la ventana abierta el crepúsculo. En un mes empezaba la escuela, el otoño, los días se hacían más cortos…

–Primero de agosto–Anunció el hombre frunciendo el ceño al mirar a su hija–. Comienza el mes. Ya comenzarás la secundaria en septiembre. ¿Impaciente por empezar las clases, Pequeña?

La niña sonrió levemente.

–Ni te lo imaginas.

Y en el preciso instante en que susurró tan críptico comentario, se oyeron tres leves golpes en la puerta.

Lily sintió como si el corazón fuera a salirse de su pecho.

¿Podía ser que…? ¿Era posible…?

Sus verdes ojos se cruzaron por un instante con los azules de Petunia, quién se acomodó el cabello dorado detrás de las orejas y miró su plato de fideos frunciendo los labios.

Petunia también sabía lo que significaba eso. Lo que podía significar.

– ¿Alguien ha tocado la puerta o me he vuelto loco? –Inquirió su padre jovialmente.

–Estoy segura de que yo también he oído algo, Sam–Murmuró la madre frunciendo el ceño.

–Pues yo nada–Aseguró Petunia tajantemente.

–Yo abro–Lily prácticamente saltó de su silla e iba a correr veloz como una centella hacia la puerta cuando su madre la cazó del vestido que llevaba.

–No puedes abrir tú sola, Lily. Es peligroso a esta hora–Aseguró.

– ¡Son las siete quince! –Se quejó Lily–Bueno, está bien, abre tú–Se resignó pensando en que mejor utilizar el tiempo en algo más útil como era abrir la puerta que en discutir con su madre.

La mujer asintió, levantándose y abriendo la puerta. La niña notó como su madre parecía momentáneamente anonadada.

–Usted debe ser la señora Evans–Dijo una voz calma y grave.

La mujer asintió, al parecer enmudecida. Lily espió por detrás de su madre, y lo que vio la dejó momentáneamente sin palabras.

Un hombre de largos y plateados cabellos y barbas sonreía detrás de unos anteojos con una forma parecida a una media luna. Tenía la nariz bastante torcida, como si se le hubiera roto, un gorro puntiagudo y una especie de vestido largo o algo así, de color…_morado_. Sí, era hombre y usaba vestido. Y era un vestido de color morado.

Lily sonrió. Definitivamente era el tipo de persona que esperaba. No, se equivocaba: era mejor.

El hombre fijó sus ojos, color azul claro, en ella sin dejar de sonreír.

–Y tú–Dijo alegremente–eres Lily, ¿Cierto?

La niña abrió la boca para responder cuando su padre se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Y usted quién es? –Inquirió formalmente.

El estrafalario hombre miró al señor Evans por un momento, siempre sonriente, como si disfrutara mucho de todo aquello.

–Yo soy Albus Dumbledore, y vengo a hacerle una propuesta a Lily.

La niña le sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo. Albus Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo con disimulo.

La desconfianza en el padre de Lily era cada vez mayor.

– ¿Una propuesta? –Preguntó– ¿De qué?

–Tenemos una vacante para ella en el colegio donde soy director.

– ¿Colegio? –El señor Evans arqueó las cejas–Debe ser un error…nosotros no solicitamos ningún…

– ¿Podría pasar? –Preguntó Dumbledore de improviso. El señor Evans arqueó las cejas–Sólo les llevará muy poco tiempo lo que debo decirles. Si lo rechazan me iré por donde he venido y no volverán a saber de mí. Pero si aceptan estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos muy bien. Lily–Añadió al ver que el señor Evans iba a interrumpir–cumple todos los requisitos y posee todas las cualidades que son necesarias y sumamente valoradas en nuestra institución. Es una niña brillante–Sonrió más ampliamente al ver la expresión emocionada, casi eufórica de Lily–. Son muy afortunados.

Sam Evans respiró profundamente y, tras dudarlo un momento (en el cual pareció consultar visualmente con su esposa, quién asintió) dijo:

–Pase.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza y entró en la sala. Miró con curiosidad el interior, deteniéndose por un momento en Petunia, que seguía sentada a la mesa y lo miraba como un conejo asustado.

–Tienen ustedes una muy bonita casa–Dijo–Hola–Añadió al ver a Petunia, que no movía ni un músculo–. Encantado–Miró a Lily y a sus padres, que seguían de pie en el umbral–. ¿Desean que hablemos aquí?

El señor Evans, contrariado, negó con la cabeza.

–Oh, no, claro… sígame a la sala, señor Dumbledore. Petunia, Lleva a Lily a su cuarto…

–Necesitaría que Lily se quedase–Intervino Dumbledore antes de que la niña pudiera protestar–. Si no es mucha molestia.

El señor Evans frunció aún más el ceño, al tiempo que Lily sonreía.

–De acuerdo.

Salieron de la habitación para ir a la sala, donde los tres Evans se sentaron en un sofá largo. Dumbledore se sentó en un sillón pequeño.

–Primero que nada, debo hacerles una pregunta–Comenzó Dumbledore. Los señores Evans asintieron–. Tal vez la consideren muy personal, pero es necesaria, y con esto no pretendo ser ofensivo: es todo un elogio lo que voy a preguntarles–Los señores Evans volvieron a asentir, ahora con suma cautela– ¿Lily nunca se ha comportado de forma diferente? ¿Diferente a los demás niños?

El semblante del señor Evans cambió de la apacibilidad a la seriedad completa.

–Usted es un doctor, ¿verdad? Un científico. ¡Lily no tiene nada malo, no hace nada extraño ni anormal, ni nocivo! ¡No sé a lo que se refiere ni quiero saberlo! Así que si me disculpa–Dijo muy enfadado poniéndose de pie–le ordeno que se retire de mi casa.

Pero Dumbledore se quedó sentado donde estaba.

–Señor Evans, yo no soy un doctor, ni un científico. Creo que ni siquiera entiendo de esas cosas de las que usted me habla–Dijo el hombre sin perder la calma–. Yo soy un profesor. Soy Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Lily sintió como si en ese momento sus piernas fueran de gelatina, su cara estuviera al rojo vivo y su corazón tamborileara contra su garganta.

–Es real–Susurró sin poder evitarlo. Sus padres la miraron con contrariedad, pero Dumbledore le sonrió–. Es cierto.

–Claro que sí, Lily–Afirmó el profesor–. Aunque me sorprende un poco que lo sepas.

–Pues–Comenzó a explicarse Lily–verá, yo…

–Un segundo–La cortó el señor Evans agitando las manos–. No entiendo nada. Lily, ¿Tú le conocías?

Lily abrió la boca para replicar, mas Albus Dumbledore la interrumpió.

–Señor Evans–Dijo quitándose los anteojos para después volvérselos a poner–Antes que nada debo decirle que el mundo no es como lo conoce en realidad. Por casualidad… ¿Ha oído usted hablar de la magia?

·Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ· –

Un borrón rojo. Su cabello era un borrón rojo mientras corría hacia ese lugar en el bosque que se había convertido en suyo. De ellos.

– ¡Sev! –Exclamó en cuanto vio a su amigo. Desde que había hablado con él por primera vez, dos meses atrás, no había cambiado mucho su apariencia. Seguía teniendo ese mismo cabello negro largo hasta los hombros, la misma blusa estrafalaria, la misma cara delgada, la misma expresión tan… acartonada, tan…lúgubre. Tuney decía que parecía un murciélago. Menuda estupidez.

El chico sonrió.

– ¡Lily! –Replicó, pero se quedó de piedra cuando la niña lo abrazó.

– ¡Es real! ¡Es real! ¡Es real! –Gritaba Lily aferrada a él– ¡Es real, Sev, es real!

– ¿Qué…cosa? –Murmuró el chico con voz estrangulada.

– ¡Hogwarts! ¡Dumbledore! ¡Todo! –Explicó la niña al soltarlo, comenzando a girar sobre sí misma, mirando las copas de los árboles–Oh, Sev, el profesor Dumbledore es un hombre increíble. Es tan simpático…es alguien fuera de lo común, eso sí, pero…

– ¿Conociste a Dumbledore? –Se sorprendió Severus.

–Cierto, tú no sabes nada de lo que pasó–Cayó en la cuenta Lily–siéntate–Le dijo al tiempo que ella lo hacía. El niño obedeció–. El profesor Dumbledore vino en persona a darme mi carta. Creo que fue para explicarles a mis papás, como me habías dicho tú.

– ¡Yo también he recibido la carta! –Exclamó Severus. De pronto se puso serio– ¿Cómo es?

Lily hizo una mueca.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– ¡El profesor Dumbledore! –Repuso Severus–Yo no lo conozco.

–Oh, sí–Lily lo pensó un momento, intentando recrear la imagen–. Bueno, tiene una barba larguísima. Y usa vestido. ¿Todos los magos usan vestido?

Severus arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Vestido? –Repitió.

–Sí–Asintió Lily seriamente–. Y púrpura. Un vestido púrpura.

Severus siguió mirándola con extrañeza. Al fin, pareció darse cuenta de algo.

–Oh… ¡Es una túnica, Lily, no un vestido!

Lily frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.

–Pues parece un vestido–Se defendió.

–Usaremos de esas en Hogwarts. De color negro.

Lily seguía mirando el suelo, cuando una idea pasó por su mente. Súbitamente, se echó a reír.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –Inquirió Severus frunciendo el ceño.

– ¡U…Usarás…Usarás ves…vestido en Hog…en Hogwarts! –La niña soltó una carcajada– ¡Vestido!

Severus frunció el ceño aún más.

–No es un vestido. Es túnica.

Lily seguía riéndose.

– ¡Pero parece un vestido!

Poco a poco, Lily se fue calmando. Al fin, lo miró seriamente.

–Los vestidos son cosas de muggles–Dijo Severus con frialdad.

–Lo siento, Sev–Se disculpó la niña–. No quise ofenderte.

Severus abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla.

–No importa–Repuso al fin–. Y no me ofendí.

Lily volvió a sonreír.

– ¿No estás enfadado conmigo? –Inquirió esperanzada.

Severus no pudo evitar corresponder a su sonrisa.

–No.

La niña suspiró.

–Qué bueno, porque quería preguntarte que te gustaría que te comprara en el callejón Diagon. Y si te enfadabas, no podría hacerlo–Severus se ruborizó–. ¿Qué te gustaría? –El chico no respondió–Creo que te sentaría bien un vestido púrpura como el de el profesor Dumbledore.

Severus frunció el ceño. Lily se rió de su expresión.

– ¡Broma, broma! –La niña sacó de su bolsillo un pulcro sobre de grueso papel blanquecino–Veamos lo que dice aquí… –Abrió el sobre y se dispuso a leer la carta que contenía–hay que comprar muchos libros. ¿Te gusta leer?

–No necesito que me compres los libros de escuela–Murmuró Severus ruborizándose.

Lily se encogió de hombros con los ojos fijos en la hoja de pergamino.

–De acuerdo, libros no… ¿Qué tal un caldero?

– ¡Lily, puedo pagarme las cosas de Hogwarts! –Exclamó Severus.

– ¿Irás a comprar tú también al callejón Diagon? –Inquirió Lily clavando su mirada verde en él– ¡Dime cuando, así podríamos ir juntos!

Severus se ruborizó más intensamente.

–No, yo… llevaré las cosas de mi madre–Confesó apenado.

Lily se mordió el labio, sintiéndose maleducada.

–Oh, yo… ¡Eso debe ser muy interesante! –Sonrió. Severus la miró con una ceja arqueada– ¡En serio te lo digo! ¡Tendrás todos los libros de Hogwarts desde antes! ¡Podrás leer todo antes de que nos lo digan los profesores!

–Menos los de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras–La corrigió Severus, aunque sonreía levemente.

–Cierto–Concedió Lily pensativa–. Hay uno diferente cada año. ¿Por qué será?

Severus se encogió de hombros.

–Ni idea.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio. Lily cerró los ojos, escuchando con atención el calmo sonido del río en la cercanía.

–Extrañaré mucho a mis papás–Murmuró Lily al cabo de un rato aún con los ojos cerrados. Severus tenía los ojos fijos en ella–. Y a Tuney. Será triste irse de casa durante tanto tiempo.

El niño se removió, incómodo.

–Sí–Dijo vacilantemente–. Extrañaré venir aquí.

Lily abrió los ojos, para mirarlo entre comprensiva y preocupada.

–Tus…papás siguen peleando, ¿Verdad? –Dijo indecisa.

Severus frunció el ceño mirando por sobre la cabeza de Lily, apretando los dientes.

–Siempre se pelean–Lily oyó por enésima vez ese comentario con un pinchazo de tristeza. Sentía ese problema cercano, ya que Severus era su amigo.

–Mis papás también pelean a veces–Observó.

El chico la miró.

–No es lo mismo, Lily. Estoy seguro de que tus padres no se arrojan platos cuando pelean.

La niña abrió la boca para discutir, pero la cerró al no tener argumento posible. Suspiró, mirando el suelo.

–Lo siento–Susurró también ella por enésima vez, como siempre que salía el tema, ya que no tenía solución posible.

Severus también fijó la mirada en el pasto.

–También yo.

De pronto Lily alzó la vista con una sonrisa.

– ¡Anímate, Sev! –Exclamó. El chico la miró con desánimo– ¡Iremos a Hogwarts! ¡Es real, verdadero, y cercano! ¡Ya no falta nada! ¡Es una nueva vida!

–Una nueva vida–Murmuró Severus más bien para sí mismo.

– ¡Exacto! –Dijo Lily mirando el cielo con ojos soñadores–Comenzaremos de nuevo. Nadie sabrá quienes somos, como somos, ni nada.

–Sí…–Murmuró Severus sonriendo levemente–es cierto.

– ¡Eso es! – Exclamó Lily al ver que sonreía– ¡Esperanza, eso necesitamos! ¡Necesitamos saber que hay algo nuevo, algo mejor! ¡Existe algo mejor, Sev!

–Algo mejor–Repitió el chico mirándola, ya con determinación.

– ¡Sí! –Lily se puso de pie– ¡Lograremos algo mejor!

– ¡Claro que sí–Severus también se puso de pie–, podemos con lo que sea!

– ¡Juntos! –Dijo Lily tendiéndole una mano.

Severus hizo lo propio.

–Juntos.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos. Lily sintió que firmaba una especie de pacto de amistad con su mejor amigo. Una persona que no le fallaría jamás. En nadie confiaba tanto. Sólo Tuney podía comparársele.

Y en los ojos de ambos se reflejó la esperanza de sus corazones.

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores/as de __**Mariposa Blanca**__. Espero que les haya gustado lo leído, y que __**comenten con sus opiniones al respecto en un bonito, refrescante y gratificante Review (¿?).**_

_Dejando aparte todo intento mío de comedia torpe, quería comentarles que en el siguiente capítulo hará su magistral aparición __**James Potter**__, viéndose la historia desde su punto de vista._

_Espero saber de ustedes pronto (__**No olviden lo del Review**__)._

_Kiss and Love_

_NatWizard_


	4. Realeza Gryffindor

Capítulo 4 – Realeza Gryffindor

–Mamá, este suéter me pica–Se quejaba tirando de la prenda color escarlata.

Era cierto. Ese abrigado pulóver era un instrumento de tortura para James. Era ese material tan greñudo y poco soportable, con un agujero en su opinión demasiado pequeño para el cuello.

–Te hubieras puesto el otro, cielo–Replicó la madre dulcemente mientras caminaban por la plataforma.

James se indignó. Las madres no tenían remedio. ¿En verdad ella pensaba que él se iba a poner un suéter verde? ¿_Verde_? ¿Existía otro color más desagradable?

–Antes de querer algo verde, mamá, moriría–Juró con solemnidad.

La mujer se echó a reír, al tiempo que su padre le revolvía el pelo.

–Mi pastelito será todo un Gryffindor–Dijo la señora Potter.

–Mamá, aquí no…–Se quejó James mirando hacia los lados–No frente a la gente.

La mujer volvió a reír.

–Como quieras, cielo–Lo besó en la mejilla–. Buena suerte. Te quiero.

–Yo también te quiero mamá–Respondió por millonésima vez aquel día.

James subió al tren a paso seguro y decidido; Charlus Potter lo siguió al tiempo que acarreaba el baúl con las pertenencias de su hijo.

– ¿quieres que te ayude a buscar un compartimento? –Inquirió el hombre.

James negó con la cabeza, fiel a su espíritu independiente.

–No gracias, papá. Podré encontrarlo sin problemas–Aseguró.

– ¿Seguro? –Se inquietó el señor Potter.

–Segurísimo–James sonrió enseñando sus blancos dientes, entre los cuales podían distinguirse aún unos cuantos de leche.

Charlus sonrió enternecido ante el detalle.

–Te extrañaremos mucho, Jamie–Le dijo con voz contenida a su hijo al abrazarlo. El niño le devolvió el abrazo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda y sonriendo con condescendencia. A veces los padres podían ponerse muy sentimentales. Entendían que la separación no sería eterna, pero… era muy duro para ellos. Había que tener paciencia.

–También yo, papá, pero pasará tan rápido que nos veremos en un santiamén. Ni te darás cuenta de que no estoy en casa, ya lo verás–Lo tranquilizó.

–Te escribiremos a diario, lo sabes, ¿Verdad? –Le preguntó el padre por enésima vez.

James asintió.

– ¿Me enviarán algunas galletas de mamá?

Charlus rió.

–Sólo si eres un buen chico y no causas problemas–James se limitó a sonreír–. ¿Te comportarás? –Insistió el hombre.

James sonrió con picardía.

–No prometo nada–Fue su respuesta. Su padre le revolvió el pelo, riendo, y bajó de tren.

James se asomó por la ventanilla; su madre y su padre lo saludaron con la mano hasta que los perdió de vista.

Sólo en ese momento James se apartó de la ventana y comenzó a caminar por el corredor, refunfuñando algo sobre por qué los de primero no podían llevar escoba voladora.

–No es justo, soy igual o mejor volando que los de segundo–Se quejaba mirándose los pies–, esto es discriminación, no se vale, bueno, ellos se lo pierden, se pierden una adquisición nueva en el equipo, papá dice que soy genial volando, y él nunca miente… ¡¿Pero qué…? –En ese momento el cuerpo de James entró en colisión con algo. Esto hizo que callera de espaldas sobre su baúl, haciéndose daño en la espalda. Se incorporó velozmente, frotándose la espalda con ahínco. Frente a él había un niño de cabello negro y ojos grises, despatarrado en el suelo y soltando improperios. James le frunció el ceño al "agresor"– ¿Tan difícil es mirar por donde caminas, inútil?

El otro se levantó del suelo arqueando una ceja. Se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿A quién llamas inútil, inútil? –Le soltó con desprecio.

James se indignó.

– ¡Me arrojaste al suelo!

El niño negó con la cabeza, riéndose con sarcasmo.

– Ah, no, amigo, ¡Tú me arrojaste al suelo!

– ¡Eso no es cierto, pedazo de anormal!

– ¡Anormal completo!

James se pensó su insulto por un momento.

– ¡Anormal doble!

El muchacho pelinegro entrecerró los ojos.

– ¡Enclenque!

James abrió mucho los ojos. Aquello había sido bajo.

– ¡Cara de perro!

– ¡Cuatro ojos!

Potter se sintió insultado, pero se acomodó los anteojos con total dignidad.

– ¡No tienes idea de quién soy! –Le gritó James altivo y enfadado a un tiempo. Su familia era una de las más ricas y poderosas del mundo mágico.

El otro chico lo miró con igual arrogancia.

– ¡_Tú_ no tienes idea de quién soy!

– ¿Ah, sí? –Lo desafió James– ¿Y quién eres?

– ¿Quién eres tú, para empezar? –Dijo el niño arqueando una ceja.

–Pues yo…yo soy James–Declaró, sintiéndose tonto. El niño arqueó una ceja–No, quise decir…

El muchacho se rió de un modo que hizo pensar a James que estaba burlándose de él.

– ¡Dime tu nombre, entonces, si te hace tanta gracia!

–Pues yo–Exclamó el chico con aire jactancioso–soy Sirius.

James puso cara de que le hubieran hablado en chino.

– ¿Qué idioma es ese? –Se extrañó.

Sirius se enojó.

–No te metas con mi nombre, flaquito, o te haré llorar–Lo amenazó.

James soltó una carcajada despectiva.

– ¡A ver si puedes!

Se miraron desafiantes y amenazadores por un largo rato.

–Quiero entrar a ese compartimento–Dijo Sirius entre dientes señalando el que tenían en frente.

–Pues yo también quiero entrar ahí–Le soltó James sólo por hacerle la contra.

–Yo lo vi primero.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes, eh? –Dijo Potter.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

–Sólo lo sé. Y yo voy a entrar, no sé qué harás tú–Y dicho esto, abrió la puerta y se metió. James lo siguió.

Estaban los dos tan concentrados en enfadarse mutuamente que no vieron a la niña pelirroja que estaba apoyada contra la ventana.

–Perdonen, pero está ocupado…–Musitó la niña.

Sirius se sentó y le echó a James una mirada furibunda antes de dedicarse a contemplar por la ventana. James se arrellanó en el asiento de enfrente, mirándolo también con enfado.

–…no importa–Concluyó Lily con resignación, sin ser oída.

Los dos se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que James se aburrió demasiado y sacó de su baúl un libro de Quidditch.

Sirius lo observó con curiosidad.

– ¿Te gusta el Quidditch? –Inquirió.

James se encogió de hombros, pero sonrió.

– ¿A quién no?

Sirius también sonrió.

–Hay que ser muy anormal, ¿Cierto?

–O ser una chica–Dijo James.

Lily le echó una mirada fría que ninguno de los dos notó.

–Sin duda.

– ¿Te gusta jugar? –Preguntó James.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

– ¿A quién no?

Ahora james se rió.

–Sí, es cierto. Tendrías que ser un anormal completo.

–O una chica–Dijo Sirius esta vez.

Aquí la mirada de Lily fue tan sádica como ignorada por los habladores muchachos.

En ese momento un niño de largo cabello negro y túnica zaparrastrosa entró en el compartimento; pasó velozmente frente a ellos y se sentó junto a la melancólica pelirroja.

Sirius y James continuaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

–No veo la hora de llegar–Murmuró James mirando soñador por la ventana, pero aún así muy emocionado.

– ¿Cómo será? –Preguntó Sirius más bien para sí mismo, con los ojos también fijos en la ventana.

–Maravilloso–Respondió James sin dudarlo un instante–. Cumplir un sueño, ¿No te parece?

Sirius asintió fervientemente con la cabeza.

–Libre al fin–Musitó, pero James no lo escuchó, ya que en ese momento el niño de la túnica vieja había dicho algo que había llamado su atención.

–Ojalá te pongan en Slytherin–Había murmurado Severus.

James, que no había mostrado el menor interés en ese niño hasta ese momento, se giró para mirarlo con extrañeza.

– ¿En Slytherin? –Inquirió con estupefacción. No entendía como alguien en sus cabales podía decir eso– ¿Quién va a querer que lo pongan en Slytherin? Si me pasara eso, creo que me marcharía, ¿Tú no? –Le preguntó a Sirius, en quién veía un apoyo incondicional para la causa.

Sirius, por su parte, lo miró con el semblante muy serio, en una mezcla extraña de desgano, tristeza y enfado.

–Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin–Declaró con voz lúgubre.

James quedó impactado con la noticia. Miró a ese niño de cabello negro y ojos grises, tan simpático, tan agradable, tan de carácter (Recordaba aún como lo había enfrentado), tan…decente. En verdad parecía buena persona.

– ¡Y yo que creía que eras una buena persona! –Dijo mitad broma mitad en serio.

Sirius sonrió con burla.

–A lo mejor rompo la tradición–Dijo con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos–. ¿A dónde irás tú, si te dejan elegir?

James sonrió, y desenvainó una espada imaginaria al tiempo que decía:

– ¡A Gryffindor, "Donde habitan los valientes"! Como mi padre–Declaró con orgullo. Charlus Potter era el mejor hombre del mundo a sus ojos, y nada quería James tanto como parecerse a él.

Severus hizo un ruidito despreciativo. James se volvió hacia él arqueando las cejas.

– ¿Te ocurre algo? –Preguntó con frialdad, pero algo de enfado. Sirius también lo miró arqueando las cejas.

–No, en absoluto–Dijo el aludido con un desdén que indignó a ambos muchachos–. Si prefieres tener músculos en lugar de cerebro…

James iba a replicar, pero Sirius lo hizo por él:

– ¿A dónde te gustaría ir a ti, que no tienes ninguna de las dos cosas?

James celebró la broma. En ese momento, una niña pelirroja de cuya presencia James no se había percatado hasta entonces se levantó de su asiento, mirándolo un momento con odio, para luego también a Sirius con la misma animadversión.

–Vámonos, Severus. Buscaremos otro compartimento–Ordenó con altivez. El tal Severus se puso de pie de un salto, y la siguió hacia la puerta, en opinión de James como si estuviera atado a ella con un cordel.

James y Sirius se miraron, divertidos.

– ¡Oooooh! –Se burlaron de Lily imitando su tonillo presuntuoso.

Cuando Severus pasó por delante de él, James intentó que se tropezase con su pierna en una zancadilla, fallando por muy poco.

– ¡Hasta luego, Quejicus! –Le gritó Sirius a Severus al tiempo que Sirius, riendo, cerraba la puerta de una patada.

–Qué tipo–Exclamó James negando con la cabeza.

–Parece el perrito faldero de la pelirroja ésa–Se burló Sirius.

– ¿Porqué Quejicus, Sirius? –Le preguntó James, aunque le parecía divertido el apodo.

–No sé…–Caviló– ¿Suena lindo, verdad?

James asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

–Y entonces…familia de Slytherin–Comentó James, que una vez pasada la diversión, volvía a sentirse sorprendido.

Sirius hizo una mueca.

– ¿Qué, ahora me dejarás de hablar? –Se burló, pero parecía ofendido.

–No–Dijo James–, pero me sorprende que, no te ofendas, pero viniendo de familia Slytherin seas tan…tan…

– ¿Poco diabólico, malvado, maniático de la sangre y un asqueroso demente en contra de Gryffindor como Quejicus? –Completó Sirius con algo de exageración.

–Eres un Sangre Pura–Observó James ladeando la cabeza.

– ¿Eso? –Preguntó Sirius sin interés–Bobadas.

James sonrió, y a partir de ese momento, Sirius le agradó mucho más.

Al fin el tan esperado momento llegó. El tren se detuvo, y James pudo sentir que su corazón latía más rápido. Intercambió una mirada emocionada con Sirius al tiempo que se ponían las túnicas, y cuando hubieron acabado, bajaron a toda velocidad de la máquina.

Pronto volvieron a ver la noche estrellada de fuera en el techo del Gran Comedor, para asombro de todos los alumnos de primer año.

Pero más asombro aún les generó el ver cantar a un viejo sombrero que reposaba sobre un taburete:

_Un nuevo año da comienzo_

_Junto a un nuevo séquito de ojos brillantes_

_Y mientras canto lo que pienso_

_Leo en sus miradas expectantes_

_En sus sentidos en suspenso_

_El deseo de ser importantes_

_Brilla el mañana_

_En sus valientes corazones_

_En sus cerebros privilegiados_

_En sus esfuerzos encarnizados_

_En sus fantásticas ambiciones_

_Permítanme sin más miramientos_

_Descubrir sus dones privados_

_No oculten de mí sus pensamientos_

_Y saldrán de aquí siendo los mejores magos_

Varios "dones privados" y "pensamientos" pasarían ese día por el Sombrero Parlante; El primero fue un niño de cabello claro y grandes orejas, un tal Aubrey, Bertram, que quedó en Gryffindor. La casa del león estalló en vítores, y James intentó imaginarse cómo sería cuando lo ovacionaran a él.

Basify, Frederica, fue a Slytherin. Las víboras aplaudieron con alegría. James puso cara de desagrado.

Le llegó el turno a Sirius. Cuando la profesora McGonagall gritó "Black, Sirius", un grupo considerable de Slytherin miró al niño moreno cuando avanzó desparpajadamente hacia el taburete. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos con máxima concentración al tiempo que el Sombrero le cubría los ojos.

Hubo un momento de silencio…

– ¡Gryffindor!

James aplaudió con energía, al tiempo que Sirius y su sonrisa burlona se iban a sentar a la mesa de uniformes dorado y escarlata.

Brian, Lorena y Brown, Nathan fueron Ravenclaw y Drifter, Armando Hufflepuff. En ese momento la profesora dijo:

– ¡Evans, Lily!

–Eh, mira es la pelirroja mandona–Se dijo James al ver a Lily sentarse en el taburete, más blanca que la cal. Chasqueó la lengua–. Lástima que el pelo no le va a combinar con el uniforme verde–Se lamentó con burlona tristeza. En verdad, era una pena. Era linda para ser Slytherin.

– ¡Gryffindor!

Si James estaba sorprendido ante semejante anuncio, más lo estaba Severus, que miraba a su amiga, la tal Lily, con una mezcla poco bonita de tristeza, enfado y decepción. Lily le dedicó una sonrisa triste al pasar por su lado.

Fire, Selena (¡Ravenclaw!); Frankfort, Carmella (¡Slytherin!); Gudgeon, Davy (¡Hufflepuff!); Hideous, Linda (¡Slytherin!); Jorkings, Bertha (¡Gryffindor!); Kinsale, Meredith (¡Ravenclaw!); Knigthley, Alice (¡Gryffindor!); Lee, Su (¡Hufflepuff!); Lupin, Remus (¡Gryffindor!); McKinnon, Marlene (¡Hufflepuff!); Morrison, Ethan (¡Ravenclaw!);Pettigrew, Peter (¡Gryffindor!)…

– ¡Potter, James!

El aludido respiró hondo, se caló los anteojos y caminó a paso constante y resuelto hacia el Sombrero. McGonagall se lo puso sobre la cabeza y, para su gran sorpresa, el sombrero comenzó a hablar…en su mente.

_Mmm…Potter. Que interesante eres_–James se hinchó de orgullo–_. Una mezcla rara, debo decir_–Aquí el muchacho frunció el ceño–_. Quieres ser importante, lo veo, y tienes lo que se necesita…eso creo…sí…creo que eso servirá…_–James puso cara de oír hablar en sirenio.

"¿Servir qué? No se ofenda, pero yo quiero ir a Gryffindor. No sé qué cosas se le ocurren a usted, pero…"

_Determinado, ¿Eh? Decidido. Preparado para matar._

"¡¿Matar? ¿Por quién me tomas, por mago oscuro?"

_Estás a la defensiva. ¿Miedo?_

"Jamás."

_Nadie se enterará. Sólo tú… y yo._

"Ni de coña."

La voz del sombrero hizo pensar a James que estaba sonriendo, aunque era imposible.

– ¡Gryffindor!

Y James respiró tranquilo otra vez, al tiempo que caminaba con una sonrisa triunfal comparable sólo con la de Sirius hasta la mesa de Gryffindor. Junto a Sirius estaba sentada Lily.

–Eh, pelirroja–La llamó James. La niña lo miró con desagrado– ¿Me dejas sentarme? No quepo.

Lily se corrió un tanto, dando vuelta la cara.

James miró su plato poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–De acuerdo, pelirroja, la cosa era con Quejicus, no contigo–Se explicó.

–Primero que nada, soy Evans, Lily Evans. Y segundo, no lo llames Quejicus. Es Severus, mi mejor amigo, y no permitiré que lo trates así.

–No puedo prometértelo–Sonrió, esperando una respuesta aprobatoria–. Soy James Potter.

Pero Lily sólo lo miró con asco una vez antes de ocultarse tras su cabello pelirrojo.

James alzó las manos.

–Ya, Evans, qué carácter–James, poco acostumbrado a no agradar, se miró las manos sintiéndose raro.

Rosier, Evan fue a Slytherin, lo mismo que "Quejicus" Snape, Severus, que se fue a sentar a la mesa de Slytherin.

James miró a Sirius con cómplice desagrado, pero su nuevo amigo estaba demasiado ocupado mirando con igual repugnancia a una muchacha rubia de la casa de las serpientes. La chica le hacía señas y le lanzaba miradas iracundas. Sirius le sacó la lengua con un descaro que agradó mucho a James y fijó sus ojos en el Sombrero. La Slytherin pareció indignada.

–Narcisa, vete al demonio–Oyó mascullar a Sirius–. Muerto antes de tener que verte cada día en la Sala Común a ti y a tu novio cochino.

James se rió.

Sirius, a su pesar, sonrió.

–Ese Malfoy es repulsivo. Míralo, ahí, con Quejicus–Hizo una mueca de asco–. Y el muy idiota lamiendo sus botas. Que se vayan al carajo.

James volvió a reír.

–Déjenlo en paz.

– ¡Cállate, Evans!

Lily frunció el ceño, y al parecer iba a replicar cuando algo captó su atención; miró en dicha dirección y sonrió, agitando la mano y articulando frases como "¿Cómo va todo?" "Lo siento" "Nada cambiará". James siguió la trayectoria de su mirada, encontrándose con Severus Snape, que gesticulaba y saludaba a la pelirroja, aunque sin tanto de su entusiasmo.

– ¡Evans! –La llamó James con horror.

La niña, de mala gana, lo miró.

– ¿Qué quieres, Potter?

– ¿Qué haces confraternizando con…–Miró hacia ambos lados en actitud de secretismo–_los otros_?

Sirius lo miró con curiosidad. Lily arqueó las cejas.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con "_los otros_"? –Preguntó.

–Ya sabes, los…Slytherin–Masculló entre dientes. Sirius, ahora comprendiéndolo todo, asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza. Lily chasqueó la lengua.

– ¡Tonterías! –Exclamó.

– ¡Vamos, Evans, no me digas que eres de ésas que creen en la igualdad y amistad entre las casas! –Se burló James.

– ¡Lo creo y todo! –Respondió Lily– ¡Sev y yo siempre hemos sido amigos, y eso no cambiará porque seamos de casas distintas!

–Aquí es Gryffindor o Slytherin–Sentenció Potter–. Blanco o negro.

– ¡Pues yo seré gris!

–Recuerda mis palabras, Evans–Dijo James muy serio–: Tendrás que elegir. No puedes ser de ambos. No existen los grises aquí.

– ¡Tú no sabes nada!

–Te vuelves a equivocar. Incluso peor que antes.

·Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ· –

– ¡Que cuartazo! –Exclamó Sirius al entrar y ver el paraíso rojo y escarlata que estaba reservado sólo para ellos. James lo apartó de un empujón.

– ¡La de la ventana es mía! –Chilló arrojándose sobre ella con desesperación. En cuanto estuvo encima, sintió algo blanduzco que se movía debajo.

–En realidad…–Dijo una suave voz desde debajo de James. El niño se sobresaltó–es mía, creo. Dejaron mi baúl aquí.

James se puso de pie veloz como un rayo. Aplastado sobre las ahora desordenadas mantas, estaba un niño bajito, algo regordete, de cabello café claro y ojos del mismo color.

–Oh, yo…–James se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo, y sintió que se le subían los colores a la cara–lo siento, ehm… –Miró a Sirius con enfado, ya que este se reía a mandíbula batiente–ehm…–James hacía un esfuerzo para recordar su nombre.

–Peter. Peter Pettigrew–Completó el muchacho levantándose de la cama.

–Peter, claro–Sonrió–. Un gusto. Soy James Potter.

El niño le devolvió la sonrisa. A James le pareció muy sincero, esa clase de personas que inspiran confianza de sólo verlas.

Y presto ya a presentarse, decidió continuar con los demás.

–James Potter–Dijo al extender una mano en dirección a un niño de cabello claro y ojos azul oscuro de aspecto algo decaído. Sin embargo, sonrió.

–Remus Lupin, Potter–Su mano, a pesar de todo, era firme. A James le gustó.

–Bertram Aubrey–Dijo el chico de las grandes orejas cuando James le dio la mano.

A sus espaldas, Sirius puso ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza y las agitó como si fueran alas. James contuvo la risa a duras penas. Fue después hasta la cama donde estaban sus cosas, que resultó ser la que estaba entre la de Sirius y la de Peter, y se sentó en ella, mirando por la ventana el cielo estrellado con una gran sonrisa. Remus Lupin tomó un libro de su baúl y se puso a leerlo sobre su cama, de vez en cuando lanzando miradas preocupadas a la noche; Peter Pettigrew sacó su pijama.

–Peter–Lo llamó James. El niño lo miró ávidamente–. ¿Quieres cambiarme la cama? –Le preguntó sonriendo.

Pettigrew asintió, y estaba llevando todas sus cosas a la cama que era de James cuando Sirius dijo:

–Ey, ¿Te molestaría cambiar a mi cama? Así yo estoy junto a James.

Peter volvió a asentir, y se movió de cama, pero esta vez algo apesadumbrado. Levantando la vista de su libro momentáneamente, Remus negó con la cabeza.

–Esto sí que es vivir–Exclamó Sirius arrojándose sobre su cama despreocupadamente.

–No hace falta que lo digas–Respondió James.

–Imagina todo lo que haremos aquí…–Sirius miró el techo con ojos soñadores.

–Pues es una escuela–Declaró Bertram Aubrey con dignidad–, venimos aquí para estudiar, formarnos como magos capaces de contribuir a la sociedad mágica…

– ¡Que va, Aubrey, deja de decir majaderías! –Lo cortó Potter al tiempo que Sirius ponía los ojos en blanco. Bertram los miró con enfado–Es un castillo–Sonrió James con picardía–. Un castillo que necesita un rey.

Sirius lo miró, muy interesado, y divertido, con la idea. Remus levantó la vista de su libro con interés, al tiempo que Peter se quedaba con la pierna que iba a meter en el pantalón del pijama en alto, absorto con la conversación.

–Un rey, dices, ¿Eh? –También sonrió Sirius– ¿Y ese quién sería?

–Pues yo–Repuso James, como si se tratase de algo obvio.

Sirius se rió.

– ¡Ah! ¿Quién dice? –Se burló.

–Ya lo verás: todo el mundo querrá que sea su rey–Profetizó el niño.

–Yo, no, créeme–Comentó Sirius.

James lo estudió con la mirada.

–Podríamos serlo ambos–Declaró seriamente.

Sirius volvió a reír.

–De acuerdo, pero tú serás la reina–Dijo sin dejar de carcajearse.

James se indignó.

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Nada de reinas, ni mujeres! –Exclamó–Sólo causan problemas.

–Totalmente de acuerdo. Como mi padre dice: "Los Black somos como de la realeza, que no se te olvide, Sirius" –Se burló con retintín– ¿Futuros reyes de Hogwarts, entonces? –Sirius extendió una mano.

James la estrechó con una sonrisa triunfal.

–Futuros reyes de Hogwarts.

Bertram, enfurruñado, negó con la cabeza.

–Ustedes están locos–Comentó al meterse en su cama.

– ¡Ey, Aubrey, no seas aguafiestas! –Le gritó Sirius.

– ¿Y ustedes qué? –Les preguntó James con algo de brusquedad a Remus y a Peter. Lupin sonrió.

–No puedo evitar pensar lo mismo que Aubrey, Potter, pero no diré que la idea no es divertida. Aunque–Se apresuró a aclarar–no consentiré en ser tu súbdito ni en arrodillarme frente a ti.

James sonrió satisfecho.

– ¿Y tú, Pettigrew?

Peter sonrió mientras se ponía el pijama.

–Brillante–Declaró con una sinceridad que encantó a James.

–Oye, Sirius, estos dos no están mal–Le comentó cuando se hubieron metido en la cama y apagado las luces.

Su nuevo amigo mostró conformidad.

–Sí, es cierto, parecen simpáticos–Hubo un momento de silencio–. ¿Qué haremos mañana?

–Pues, no sé, ir a las clases, supongo…

–No me refiero a eso. Ya suenas como Aubrey–Lo cortó Sirius con picardía–. ¿Qué haremos para _divertirnos_?

–Bueno…–James se lo pensó un momento. Al fin, sonrió–Creo que, como reyes que somos, debemos explorar nuestro reino, ¿No crees?

–Totalmente de acuerdo–Declaró Sirius.

Ambos dos, pensando en las delicias que hallarían al día siguiente, se durmieron en el acto, sin saber que, en verdad, llegarían a ser lo más parecido a reyes de Hogwarts de lo que se vería en mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Hola, mis pacientes fanfic adictas! Lamento haber tardado tanto…caray…más de un mes…Es mucho tratándose de mí, creo, eso me lo dirán ustedes…bueno, aquí les dejo a James, a Sirius, a Peter, a Remus, a todos ellos por primera pero no última vez._

_Espero estén satisfechas con las personalidades de cada uno; así es como yo los imagino, y espero sean de su gusto._

_Desde ya, saludos desde Argentina_

_NatWizard_


End file.
